This invention relates to a lighting fixture assembly, and more particularly, to a lighting fixture assembly which lights the area below it from many directions, is capable of taking many different shapes, and which is uniformly attachable to a ceiling.
Lighting fixture assemblies are well known additions to most homes and offices within the United States. Specifically, lighting fixture assemblies which are suspended from ceilings or hung-ceilings have varied throughout history from vast ornate structures suspended in the halls of kings holding candles, to today's modern in-ceiling fluorescent light fixtures.
The above mentioned prior art lighting fixtures have had a number of common features. Of these common features, the most glaring inconveniences associated with these prior art lighting fixtures is the difficulty in installing or removing them, their singular method of directing light, and their failure to be adaptable to changing interior designs of the office, conference hall or home in which they are installed.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a lighting fixture assembly that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art lighting fixtures by allowing easy installation and removal, by providing multi-directional lighting, and by providing a lighting fixture assembly which is cost effective in that only one part of the assembly would have to be replaced or altered if the interior design of the office, conference hall or home were changed.